


Trusting Him

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Older!Kurt, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam knew her son was dating an older man. She just wasn’t ready to really meet him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting Him

From the moment her sweet, little boy told her that he was dating someone in his mid thirties Pam had been dreading this moment. 

The flu had come on quite quickly and Blaine spent most of the past three days curled up under his comforter throwing up almost everything he ate. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he groaned miserably every time she put the thermometer under her tongue.

Of course his boyfriend would come by to help.

It didn’t mean she was happy about it. 

Kurt Hummel was actually very handsome and didn’t look his age she noticed as he smiled at her from the doorway. “Ms. Anderson I presume? I’m Kurt, Blaine’s boyfriend.”

“I’m afraid he isn’t feeling up to having visitors,” she said shortly.

“I’ve brought him chicken soup and Sprite,” Kurt held up a grocery bag. “Can I just stop in for a bit?”

Pam hesitated before opening the door further. Kurt gave her a warm smile and walked in before pausing and taking a deep breath. 

“Ma’am, I understand this must be strange for you.”

“Strange? That my eighteen year old son is dating someone almost twice his age? Yeah, I think it’s strange,” she raised her chin and Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. “Makes me wonder exactly why you’re dating him. He’s young and attractive. How do I know you’re not just…using him.”

“Because I love him,” Kurt shrugged slightly. “I spent my whole life clawing my way to the top without ever thinking about anything else. Blaine was the first person who made me pause and actually enjoy life for once. Would it be easier if we were closer in age? Sure, but that doesn’t lessen my love for him. I understand that it might make you uncomfortable but that’s not going to change anything.”

Pam didn’t say a word as Kurt turned around and walked up the stairs. She bounced a little on her feet before quietly climbing the stairs as well, creeping up to Blaine’s slightly open door. 

“-feeling better?” She heard Kurt say softly.

“No,” Blaine mumbled. 

“You’re burning up,” she peeked through the door to see Kurt pressing a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Think you can eat some soup or drink something?”

“It’ll all come back up,” Blaine shifted until he was practically laying in Kurt’s lap. “Can I just go to sleep.”

“Sure,” Kurt moved back and gently started running his fingers through Blaine’s hair.

“Sing to me?” Blaine asked sleepily and Pam found herself smiling as Kurt began Blackbird softly. 

Maybe her son dating someone older than him wasn’t exactly what she had planned for him. She still saw him as the little, wide eyed boy who trusted too easily. It felt like just yesterday when she was sitting by his hospital bed, praying for him to wake up after being beaten nearly to death.

It was just like a mother to worry about her son and all she wanted to do was make sure that he was happy. 

Kurt could do that now and she had to trust Blaine. 

Plus from where she was standing, he didn’t look like a bad choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’m super sick and miserable, so I want Blaine to be sick and miserable. 20+ Older!Kurt taking care of him and doting on him, to Blaine’s parents dismay.


End file.
